A typical MIG welding gun has a nozzle for directing a flow of inert gas such as argon over an area in which welding takes place. Such nozzles typically annularly surround an electrically conductive welding contact tip, and are typically attached to the MIG welding gun by means of an electrical insulating plastic sleeve. Where such a nozzle is removed from a MIG welding gun, threadedly mounted contact tips are easily removed through torsional application of pliers to the exterior surface of the contact tip, turning the contact tip in a counter-clockwise motion. In order to install such a contact tip, the contact tip is turned clockwise. Such contact tips typically are composed of a copper alloy and are cylindrical in shape, having a circular cross-section. Where pliers are used for installation or removal, a protective cloth may be utilized to prevent the jaws of the pliers from gouging the brass surfaces of the contact tip.
Through the long-term effects of heat and accumulation of weld spatter, MIG welding gun nozzles commonly become fused with their insulating sleeves which connect the nozzle to the gun. Where such fusion occurs, the nozzle is difficult to remove, and upon removal of a fused nozzle, the insulating sleeve commonly is damaged or destroyed. Without removal of such a nozzle, pliers cannot be utilized for removal and installation of the contact tip. Also, due to the typical circular cylindrical shape of the contact tips, a common socket wrench cannot be utilized for such installation and removal. MIG welding gun contact tips are necessarily changed whenever a differently gauged welding wire is used; and it is undesirable to remove the nozzle whenever the contact tip is changed. Thus, it is desireable to provide a tool capable of such contact tip removal and installation without the requirement of removal of the nozzle. The instant invention provides an economically constructed hand held tool which performs such function.